Time
by robin135
Summary: What if while consulting with X, Speed Racer Sr. over heard his younger son? Brotherly!X


_**Welcome to my story! Saddly, I don't own any of these character that I probably messed up one way or another. This is a disclaimer. Okay. Now disclaimer is over. Now please read this story and go on to have a good day in the realm of Fanfiction, that we all know and love.**_

No one's POV

"X, I can't take it anymore!"

"Speed! I know its hard for you, but we can't tell them!"

"That's easy for you to say! You grew up with Spritle!"

"And how is that better?!"

X and Speed were arguing late at night it early morning, the elder knew that not telling their parents that they time traveled and changed the past, therefore changing the life they lived before. Was hard on Speed, bit he made sound like he had it better.

"At least you didn't grow up in an orphange! Thinking that your parents hated you! Abandoned you because you weren't good enough! You didn't go for foster home to foster to orphange to orphange! To abusive guardian to even worse!" Speed yelled but then said in a quiet whisper, "And now when we speak to our parents, we just pretend that we know these stories that happened in our 'past'. Do you know how much it hurts to have to keep it all inside?"

"Speed..." X didn't know what to say, but he asked, "You were abused?"

"...yes... so many times I lost count... so many people, I just block it from my memory..."

"... Speed... if you want to, we can tell them."

"What?"

"We can tell our parents the truth."

"Really?"

"Really."

As Speed turned to leave X's room to head to his own, his eyes met his mom and dad. Standing there with horrified faces, they all froze in shock.

It was Trixie that came out of it first, "boys, I think you have some explaining to do. So let's all head downstairs, I will make some hot cocoa."

The Racers just did as Trixie said, they sat it the living room silently untixl their mom came back in and handed them each a mug.

"So, were do we start?" X asked

"The beginning would be good." Trixie said sweetly

"But which one would come first is the problem... Speed any ideas?" X asked

"Well how about how we start when we alternated the future to how it is now."

"That is a better place then any," X turned towards there parents, "do you guys remember the race were Grandpa tried to race the Mach 6 prototype, but somethng malfunctioned?"

Both Racer parents nodded, not questioning how their kids knew of the race.

Speed continued, "Well, Grandpa was suppose to die, and mom... you... y-you..."

"Die?" Trixie asked

"It probably would have been better if you did." X said

"What?" Speed Sr. asked, "what could be worse?"

"Insanity... she blamed you for her father's death, and it took months for her wounds to heal... she wasn't the same..." X said

"Mom, you took over your father's company and started the shadow commtee... which because of this company X and I almost and have been kidnapped... not to mention the few times we have almost been killed..." Speed added quietly

"A few! A few!" Yelled X. "Shall we count how many times you alone almost died!" X stood up and started yelling

"X, it wasn't that ma-"

"Right after we found out we were brothers, Lightning Ally! If chim-chim wasn't there it would be bye-bye Speed! Or how ab-"

"Don't even try to say you haven't almost die to! What about the time with V.I.C.?!" Speed yelled back standing

Both brothers forgot about their parents and continued to fight, if was a back in forth of near death experiences. The Racer parents didn't know what to say, they were not really happy with their sons 'activities.'

"Boys. Boys. Boys! Boys! BOYS!" Trixie yelled

Seed and X remembered what they were talking about and sat down apologizing to each other.

"Then to protect us, Dad died." Speed said sadly

"We went back in time to change things." X added

"And changed the outcome of the race, first we taught Spritle how to drive, he beat Mustash. Then we were caught by Zile Zazik and told you that we broke in to the garage. While we were trying to save it."

"We got out of detention, Speed was determind, he borrowed Spritle's car and help dad save grandpa." X finished

"So it was you, I always wondered who did it, as far as I knew then, I was the only one who could drive like that." Speed Sr. said

"Yep."my wo

"Then we came back... mom was normal, you were alive, everything was good. But boy, I think Speed has a serious problem with not listening." X said laughing

"Okay, so that is how this happened, but what past do both of you remember?" Trixie asked her boys

"X go first, I need to figure out what to say."

"Okay... because mom wasn't there and Dad you need to disappear, I was rasied by Uncle Spritle. I didn't know I had a younger brother, I became the best racer in the Racer Academy. I had a pretty good life. But Speed on the other hand refused to talk about his past, so all I know is what he yelled at me earlier."

"M-m-my past is bad... it was beating after beating... almost dying so many times I lost count... I have a lot of scars though..." Speed looked like he was about to have a panic attack, probably because of memories

X noticed this a hugged his brother close, their parents, sat in shock.

"Speed... Speed... it's okay... I'm here..."

_**Hey guys! Hoped you enjoued this story, but just wanted to say to those who are reading 'Past and Future, Robin' That I am so extremely sorry for not posting the next chapter. I feel like I can't make a good villian with out it being chessier than chesse. **_

_**And for this story, I am sorry about any and all mistakes made in it, I wrote it with no spell check and on a system that likes to change my words. I also did it a while ago so I don't know were or if I messed up. But it you have any questions please ask! I will answer them! **_

_**THANKS FOR READING PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW BUT ARE ON THE INTERNET AND ARE KIND ENOUGH TO READ MY STORY!**_

_** -Robin123**_


End file.
